Journal of Clinical Psychology
* Description of subject matter covered: :Founded in 1945, the Journal of Clinical Psychology is a peer-reviewed forum devoted to research, assessment, and practice. Published eight times a year, the Journal includes research studies; articles on contemporary professional issues, single case research; brief reports (including dissertations in brief); notes from the field; and news and notes. In addition to papers on psychopathology, psychodiagnostics, and the psychotherapeutic process, the journal welcomes articles focusing on psychotherapy effectiveness research, psychological assessment and treatment matching, clinical outcomes, clinical health psychology, and behavioral medicine. From time to time, the Journal publishes Special Sections, featuring a selection of articles related to a single particularly timely or important theme; individuals interested in Guest Editing a Special Section are encouraged to contact the Editors. * Office address: * Contact numbers: * Web presence: :Journal home * Submission details: * Publication frequency: :8 times per year * Language: * Cost etc.: Full texts available online Volume 65 (2009) Volume 64 (2008) * Easton, J. A., Shackelford, T. K., Schipper, L. D. (2008). Delusional Disorder--Jealous Type: How Inclusive are the DSM-IV Diagnostic Criteria? Journal of Clinical Psychology, 64, 264-275. Full text Volume 63 (2007) Volume 62 (2006) Volume 61 (2005) * Henriques, G.R. (2005). A new vision for the field: Introduction to the second special issue on the unified theory. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 61, 3-6. Full text * Rand, K.L., & Ilardi, S.S. (2005). Toward a consilient science of psychology. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 61, 7-20. Full text * Geary, D. C. (2005). The motivation to control and the origin of mind: Exploring the life-mind joint point in the tree of knowledge. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 61, 21-46. Full text * Shaffer, L.S. (2005). From mirror self-recognition to the looking glass self: Exploring the justification hypothesis. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 61, 47-65 . Full text * Quackenbush, S.W. (2005). Remythologizing culture: Narrativity, justification, and the politics of personalization. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 61, 67 - 80. Full text * Shealy, C.N. (2005). Justifying the justification hypothesis: Scientific-humanism, Equilintegration (EI) Theory, and the Beliefs, Events, and Values Inventory (BEVI). Journal of Clinical Psychology, 61, 81-106. Full text * Slife, B. (2005). Testing the limits of Henriques’ proposal: Wittgensteinian lessons and hermenuetic dialogue. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 61, 107-120. Full text * Henriques, G.R. (2005). Toward a useful mass movement. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 61, 121-139. Full text Volume 60 (2004) * Henriques, G.R. & Sternberg, R. J. (2004). Unified professional psychology: Implications for combined-integrated doctoral training programs. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1051-1063. Full text * Henriques, G.R. & Cobb, H.C. (2004). Introduction to the special issues on the unified theory. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1203-1205. Full text * Henriques, G.R. (2004). Psychology Defined. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1207-1221. Full text * Gilbert, P. (2004). A much needed macro level view: A commentary on Henriques’ psychology defined. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1223-1226. Full text * Haaga, D.A.F. (2004). Defining psychology: What can it do for us? Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1227-1230. Full text * Hayes, S.C. (2004). Taxonomy as a contextualist views it. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1231-1236. Full text * Katzko, M.W. (2004). Psychology’s dilemma: An institutional neurosis? Journal of Clinical Psychology, 1237-1242. Full text * Kihlstrom, J.F. (2004). Unity within psychology, and unity between science and practice. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1243-1247. Full text * Lilienfeld, S.O. (2004). Defining psychology: Is it worth the trouble? Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1249-1253. Full text * Presbury, J. (2004). Rooting the tree of knowledge: A response to Henriques’ psychology defined. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1255-1258. Full text * Stam, H.J. (2004). Unifying psychology: Epistemological act or disciplinary maneuver? Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1259-1262. Full text * Stanovich, K.E. (2004). Metarepresentation and the great cognitive divide: A commentary on Henriques' "Psychology Defined". Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1263-1266. Full text * Stricker, G. (2004). The unification of psychology and psychological organizations. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1267-1269. Full text * Vazire, S., & Robins, R.W. (2004). Beyond the Justification Hypothesis: A Broader Theory of the Evolution of Self-Consciousness. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1271-1273. Full text * Viney, W. (2004). Pluralism in the sciences is not easily dismissed. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1275-1278. Full text * Yanchar, S.C. (2004). Some discontents with theoretical unification. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1279-1281. Full text * Mayer, J.D. (2004). How does psychotherapy influence personality? A theoretical integration. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 60, 1291-1315. Full text Category: Clinical psychology journals